


A Freak Encounter

by YotsubaGroup



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YotsubaGroup/pseuds/YotsubaGroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper takes what she wants from you, and she isn't gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Freak Encounter

You wake to a dull pain in your head feeling groggy, body feeling heavy, almost as if you are rooted to the ground. You slowly open your eyes to an unfamiliar and dark room and will yourself to move, like some sort of plant that is slowly gaining sentience. Once you manage to come to you realize that you are laying on the cold hard ground before you begin to focus a pain above your left eye. You reach your hand up and prod the offending area with two fingers, only to wince in pain. You wonder to yourself how you ended up in this room and in this condition, but before you have time to further ponder your circumstances a light above you suddenly turns on, blinding you for a second before your eyes adjust. 

"So, you're finally awake? Took you long enough." You hear from an unknown person. Before you even have time to locate the source of the voice an imposing figure stands directly over you and leans down, grabbing you by the shirt and pulling you in front of it's face. The figure holding you is subtly feminine in form, but bigger and than any woman you've ever seen in your life. Her face is orange, with a dark orange stripe shooting across it, Thick long beige hair drapes the side of her face and continues past her back, her intense amber colored eyes stare directly into yours as she gives you a menacing grin. Most peculiar is her seeming lack of a nose, instead being replaced by a multicolored cut gemstone. 

You attempt to ask what she wants with you, only to be interrupted by her throaty laughter. "Listen up worm, the name is Jasper" She growls before throwing you back to the ground and pinning you down with one massive hand. "I'm not interested in your questions, I'm going to take what I want from you and you aren't going to struggle, unless you want me to hurt you" She commands before putting more pressure on your chest, making it slightly hard to breathe, before moving her other muscular arm down to your midsection and hooking her beefy fingers down under the waist of your pants. You struggle for a moment and weakly try to call out for help before the hand on your chest suddenly shoots up and tightly grips your throat, chocking you firmly. Jasper then rips off your pants and underwear like they were made of paper before scanning your now exposed cock for a moment. "Heh, pathetic" She says in mocking tone before loosening her grip on your throat slightly, allowing you to gasp for air. Jasper then firmly grabs your left leg and holds it up slightly suspending your mid section in the air before she begins to lick your balls with her huge powerful tongue. You feel your body betray you as blood starts to flow into your penis getting you semi-hard. Jasper leans in closer to your face and gives your neck a few short powerful squeezes. As she moves closer to you, you begin to notice her body more. You trace her muscular shoulder and prominent collarbone down, her large breasts forming muscular cleavage, reminding you of a body building woman wearing a sports bra. You notice how luscious her lips are, and you begin to picture them around your cock. By the time Jasper turns her attention back down, your cock is at maximum hardness and throbbing.

"That's more like it, worm, you're finally getting the idea" Jasper says, sounding pleased before turning her big powerful tongue on your cock, battering it around playfully before wrapping her luscious dick sucking lips around the tip. She takes her hand off your throat and rests it on your stomach as she begins to bob her head up and down, working the tip of your cock before suddenly taking it all the way to the base. Her lips form a tight seal as she forcefully sucks you with more fore than you thought possible, the relentlessness of her cock-sucking makes short work of your endurance and you let out groans as you feel yourself already getting ready for completion. You begin to spasm as you start to pump her mouth full of hot cum, Jasper shows no signs of slowing down and as you begin to cry out and attempt to break free Jasper forcefully pushes you to the ground and continues to milk your balls dry, greedily gulping down the hot cum. The pleasure as you cum more than you ever have life, your cock throbbing every time you shoot out a thick strand, before you finally start to become limp. Jasper finally releases your dick when she realizes that you are no longer feeding her your seed, letting your dick fall to your leg covered in coat of saliva. Jasper looks back to you a moment, drool and some jizz trail can be seen on her cheek and trailing down her chin. She wipes her face off with her forearm before taking her broad tongue and licking off the mess from her arm.

"That was a good start, but we aren't finished here." Jasper says, before gripping your limp member tightly in her hand. "Come on, I know you've got more than that!" Jasper, looks at it for a moment before biting her lip. "I know what will work on you human," she says before freeing her large breasts from her tight suit. Jasper smothers you with her giant sweaty tits, moving them from side to side and then squishing them down on your face. You feel her grab your balls in your hand and squeeze them lightly. She then puts one tit directly in front of your face and commands you to suck her nipple. You comply, taking her big nipple into your mouth, you taste her sour sweat and you begin to nurse on her. "Bite it!" She yells, when you tentatively begin to bite it she painfully squeezes your balls for a moment before shouting "I said bite it! Hard!" You bite down as hard as you can, her tough skin easily able to handle the pressure. Jasper fondles your balls and lets out a deep but quiet groan as she continues to fondle your balls, before pulling her tit free and looking down at your cock. "We're getting there." Jasper grasps your cock in hand and brings it to her open mouth, before pinning you back down and biting on it along it's length.

You exhale sharply and jerk your body in pain, but the sensation isn't entirely unpleasant. She loosens her teeth just slightly before seemingly trying to massage your cock with them. You don't know how to feel about this, but your body apparently does as your cock once again regains it's stiffness. Suddenly and forcefully Jasper picks you up off the ground entirely and hold you against her body, facing away from her with your head between her exposed tits, while holding your left arm firmly. She takes your cock in her large muscular hand and starts to jerk you off roughly while she letting out a menacing laugh. "We won't be done until I've gotten ever bit of this stuff out of you, worm." She continues to pump your cock violently while holding you against her, before bringing her other hand back to your throat once again and chocking you with no restraint. You begin to feel like you are going to pass out right as shoot a thick strand of cum out across the room onto the floor, Jasper pumps hard for a few more seconds before letting go and quickly moving her hand in front the tip, letting you pump out your remaining cum into the palm of her hand with some dripping down and getting all over both of you. Your cock runs out of stuff to pump out but continues to spasm, once Jasper is sure it's finished she brings her hand up to her face and begins to slurp up it's contents, before licking it clean. She then wipes her slimy hand on your shirt, getting her spit and some cum all over it before wheeling you around and forcefully kissing you. Jasper then drops you down on the cold floor before using your discarded pants to clean herself off and throwing them on you and walking off without a word, leaving you alone on the cold floor wondering what the hell just happened to you and where you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how much I like this one, it's a bit of a departure on how I typically like to write. However I hope a few of you /freak/s out there enjoy it.


End file.
